fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 67
I'm With You is the 67th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on February 21, 2011. Natsu Dragneel finally defeats Zero and the members of the Light Team that are on board Nirvana successfully execute the plan to stop Nirvana through simultaneously destroying the Lacrimas that power it. However, Rune Knights of the Magic Council arrive to arrest Oración Seis as well as Jellal Fernandes. Synopsis The Guild Members of Cait Shelter watch in horror as Nirvana prepares to fire. It then cuts to Natsu Dragneel and Zero fighting. Zero unleashes his Ultimate Attack, Genesis Zero, which calls forth shadowy beings from a pocket dimension called "Nil". These entities, referred to by Zero as "People of the Nil" engulf Natsu and trap him in the Nil Dimension from which they hail. Meanwhile, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Lucy Heartfilia and Ichiya complete their final preparations and launch their respective attacks against their assigned Lacrima. Erza smashes her Lacrima after requipping in to the Black Wing Armor; Gray hits his with the spell Ice-Make: Ice Cannon; Ichiya pounds the Lacrima after bulking up with his Power Perfume; Lucy and Gemini call out Taurus who uses Rampage to destroy their Lacrima and Wendy uses her Sky Dragon's Roar to destroy her Lacrima. In the Nil Dimension, Natsu floats, unable to use his powers or move. However, a vision of Igneel appears before him, asking him if he is going to let a thing like this beat him. Natsu then has a flashback to a time when he was training with Igneel, years ago. The young Natsu whines about not being able to destroy a rock that is twice his size, but Igneel then reminds him not to let his feelings get the better of him and to remember that he is a Dragon Slayer. He then tells him to have faith in his powers and remember the pride that comes with being a Dragon Slayer. Inspired, the present day Natsu smiles and finally unleashes the true might of the Dragon Force, literally burning away a stunned Zero's Magic. After punching Zero numerous times, Natsu then uses one of his Best Moves Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade and smashes Zero upwards, engulfing both of them in Flame. Both of them then crash in to Lacrima No. 01 at the same instant the others destroy their own Lacrima. Thereby finally stopping Nirvana once and for all. As everyone smiles and rejoices, Nirvana begins to crumble and collapse. Everyone starts running out of the Lacrima Rooms which begin collapsing too. Jellal saves Natsu from falling while the newly-awakened Jura saves Wendy and Carla. Gray jumps off Nirvana first and gets out, followed shortly by Erza and Ichiya. Lucy then shows up in Horologium. Jura appears with Wendy and Carla. Later, Hoteye tunnels out of the ground with Jellal and Natsu, relieving the group of their worries. Wendy then runs up to Natsu and hugs him, thanking him for keeping his promise and saving her guild. Jura and Ichiya congratulate the group for their success. Erza explains who Jellal is, how he got there and that he is already an ally to the confused Lucy and Gray. She offers her thanks to him, but he declines. In their conversation, Erza inquires what he plans to do next, but he replies that he doesn't know and that he is afraid that his memories might return. Erza then tells him that she is with him, even if they do come to hate each other someday. She then begins to say something, but is interrupted by Ichiya, who screams about running into something when he went to respond to nature's call in the bushes. Wendy then spots some markings on the ground, which Jura confirms are Runes. The group is then met by the Reformed Magic Council's 4th Enforcement and Detention Corps, headed by a Captain named Lahar. He tells them that they are here to arrest Oración Seis and demands that the group hand over Hoteye. Jura begins to protest, but he is cut off by Hoteye, who tells him that his recent conversion to good doesn't undo his previous sins. He then states his wish to someday meet up with his brother, with a clean slate and be able to look him eye to eye. Jura then tells Hoteye that he will look for his brother in his stead. An overjoyed Hoteye then tells the group his brother's name: Wally Buchanan. Lucy, Gray and Natsu immediately recognize the name and yell "Blockhead". Erza then steps forward and tells him that she knows Wally, who is a friend of hers who is currently traveling the Continent with some of her other friends. Happy with the news, Hoteye willingly goes with the Magic Council Corps. The Captain, Lahar then states that their true objective is to capture the one who infiltrated the Magic Council, fired Etherion, causing mayhem towards to those people that are inside and living around the Tower of Heaven, and manipulated people's lives for the sake of him getting what he wants... Jellal, shocking the group. Lahar then tells them that if Jellal doesn't come in peacefully, that they will take him in using Lethal Force. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Natsu Dragneel & Jellal Fernandes vs. Zero (concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** * * * ** Summoned the Golden Bull, Taurus * * ** * * * Spells used * * * *Rampage * * * * * Abilities used * *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship Armors used * Weapons used *Two-bladed axe *Bastard sword (Black Wing Armor) Items used *Gate of the Golden Bull Key *Magic Perfume Manga & Anime Differences *The anime added a clip of Gemini calling forward Taurus in Lucy's stead, with Lucy happily asking him to do his best when destroying the Lacrima. *There was an extra scene in the anime in which Natsu floats in the Nil Dimension and has a flashback of himself with Igneel. *There were some extra clips in the anime of the Light Team destroying their Lacrima. *In the anime, Jellal saves Natsu from falling as Nirvana collapses. This was not seen in the manga. *Though it was not in the manga, there is a clip of Gemini telling Lucy that they cannot help her escape, wishing her good luck and then disappearing. *The anime added extra clips of the Light Team escaping a collapsing Nirvana. *Erza's Black Wing Armor's wings appear different between the two media. In the manga they are feathery, whilst in the anime they are bat-like. *In the anime, there is a small clip of the Rune Knights approaching the Light Team. In the manga, the Rune Knights are not seen until they trap the Light Team in Jutsu Shiki. *In the manga, Lucy and Happy escape Nirvana by unknown circumstances, suddenly appearing with the rest of the Light Team. In the anime, Lucy and Happy are saved by Horologium. **Horologium also said that he can cure the following: ***Lack of oxygen ***Bug bites ***Chapping skin ***Itchiness ***Skin spots *There was an added scene in the anime of Gray and Erza being scared seeing Ichiya all beat up and running towards them. *The anime added a scene of Hoteye having a flashback of himself and his brother Wally planting potatoes. *The two animals snuggling behind Erza and Jellal look different between the anime and the manga. *In the anime, when Erza mentioned that she knows Wally, theres a small clip showing Wally with Millianna and Sho traveling. While in the manga there isn't. Navigation Category:Episodes